Hogwarts Maraudettes
by Erinn1197
Summary: Meet Bad Girl Kristy and her girl, Natalie. Sexy Sophia and how she gives Heartbreaks to Sirius Black. Nicollet, the Quiet one, and how she steals the heart of one man
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Maraudettes

Hogwarts has the Marauders but what they don't have is the Maraudettes. Now they do. But that's not the point. The point is, this is my story of the Maraudettes.

I'm Kristy Whit. Age: 17. Description: 'Bout 5 foot 4, long blonde hair, normally in skimpy clothing.

If you wanted to know what just happened I would probably lie. But now is not the time for lying. I think (Yeah I wasn't really listening) I got a months worth of detention because was skirt was short and improper, whatever that means. McGonagall is just off her rocker like all these other teachers

"Oh my god Kristy!" My girlie, Natalie, yelled "She did that all because of a skirt!"

Now Natalie was the goodie good girl type. The teachers adored her like they were lost puppies. Now when Natie started hanging out with _me_, well lets just stick with they were extremely shocked.

"Yeah" I popped my gum "She said it was way to short and _improper. _I had the urge to tell her it ain't the 1850's"

Don't you dare start on my English! I speak perfect English but it'll ruin my rep. Yeah, I'm worried about my rep. Here at the lovely Hogwarts, reps are people lives. You got the Pops, the Jocks, the Pretties, the Uglies, the Smarties, and the Sluties. And the only people with proper vocabulary or the Pretties and Smarties, so don't you be dissin me

"A months worth of detention. Don't you already have like 3 months?" Natalie asked

I shook my head "No. I now have 5." And it's all stupid McGonagall's fault

Natalie shook her head in shame, she tried to keep me outta trouble. She really did. Natalie gather up her books and was about to say something when she was rudely interrupted

"Hello Bhang. Hey Whit" Sirius Black smiled

Sirius Black. The guy who can keep me tamed, the guy dating Sophia, the 3rd Maraudette. And I hated every bit of it

"What do you want, Black?" Natalie snapped. I had the sudden urge to slap her. How DARE she talk to a guy like Sirius like that. I would never even be able to act like a normal person around him, let alone insult him! He's just way to sexy and I hate Sophia right now. Sophia is a Pretty and right now I was wishing I wasn't a Slutie.

"Hey Black" I said in my most flirtatious voice

Black flashed his had to be most sexy smile. Ugh, dear God I'm going off topic again

"Can we help you" I flashed my best smile

He shook his head "I was just bored. And I can't risk sneaking out again"

Wow, Sirius Black does care about detention.

I took his hand "I know where you can go. Follow me"

Natalie shook her head "Kristy, I don't think you…"

"Shut up" I hissed at her, smiling back at Sirius

**

I snuck around the corridors, avoiding Flinch and his cat Miss Norris.

"Come on" I mouthed, tugging at his hand. We were so close but one false move could get us caught. The statues had a charm to caught students out of bed. But if you knew the right time to go your can sneak by. I waited for a moment and as soon as the statue turned his head, we raced by. The air was cool and moist, the moon shining brightly

"Good job of Whit" Sirius smiled

"Thanks Black" I smirked

I sat down on a nearby rock, staring out into the Great Lake. It was cool and I was freezing in my strapless top and short short skirt, but I really didn't care. I loved seeing Sirius's hair blowing in the wind, his body shinning in the moonlight. Sophia was such a lucky chick!

"Are you always so pale?" He asked

I started at him in a weird way until looking down at my skin. I was so cold I was paling.

"It ain't nothing" I said, waving my hand. Sirius looked at me with a concerned look. I stared back at him.

"Fine" He sighed, then thought it over "Stop being an idiot and put this on" He tossed me his coat. I wanted to snap at him saying I could take care of myself, but this was Sirius Black's coat! Girls would die for this moment.

"Thanks" I muttered, wrapping it around my shoulders

"Your welcome" Sirius whispered, skipping rocks into the lake

I watched him, his face furrowed in thought

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's Sophia" He started and I knew everything was going to go wrong right there.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Maraudettes

Move over Marauders! Kristy and the Maraudettes are coming through! Kristy is the leaderish person, but I keep the group together

I'm Natalie Bhang. Age: 17. Description: About 5 foot 1, shoulder-length blonde hair. Normally in a dress or jeans with a tee.

Normally you would find me studying in the Common Room or in the Library. Well not tonight. Tonight I'm sneaking out of school (Which I have never attempted to do before) to follow the Marauders. They do it every month and this time I am determined to know where go.

I looked at Sophia, Kristy and Nicollet as I tip-toed out of the room. What ever happens I can't let them know. They would think I would let them run crazy like the Marauders and I WILL NOT let my friends be like them, sometimes. The Marauders and us started a friendly war, for simple terms. Ugh! Stop Natalie.

As I snuck down the stair to the Common Room I stopped when I heard voices

"Help me Sirius. We have to get him out now! We're already late"

"I know, I know Prongs!" Sirius snapped "Just shut up and walk"

I stood hidden in the stair well, listening to the boys leaving. I knew it was safe when I heard the portrait slammed shut. I slipped into the Common room, pulling the cloak I had stashed behind the couch.

"Can't you teenagers stay in your bed" The Fat Lady snapped as I went out.

I quickly mouthed a quick "sorry" racing off. I couldn't let them get far away. It was hard though. I mean have you tried to follow two boys under an invisibly cloak? (I don't know what happen to the third)

"Turn" James, I think, snapped

"I'm turning all ready. Stop being such a bastard" That was totally Sirius

I climbed behind a statue as Miss Norris walked by. I wish I had an invisibly cloak right now. Then that stupid cat and her owner wouldn't be a freaking issue.

"It's Miss Norris" James whispered nearby

God, I hope he doesn't see me. We all stood like statues (Well I think we all did) until Miss Norris walked away, sniffing out more naughty children. I waited listening to their footsteps, then followed about 8-10 paces later. I froze when they took the cloak. We were at The Whooping Willow. James shouted a spell and they both crawled inside, with my quickly at their heels. Once inside the pathway, I hide in the shadows until we were a safe distance apart. As I walked through the tunnel I heard a pained cry. I winced, wondering what I was walking into.

"Change!" I heard a distress holler, from Potter

What the heck is going on? I made the mistake of peeking through the crack. There in the large room was a werewolf, a dog, and a stag. I wanted to scream out but fear kept my words trapped inside. It would only be minutes before the werewolf caught my scent. I tried to turn out, but my scent was caught by all three. The dog bounded in front of me, the stag tried to distract the werewolf. I wanted to scream as the werewolf knocked the stag away and bounded after me. The dog grabbed a mouthful of my cloak and tugged me along. I didn't need a second warning. It pulled me out of the tunnel onto the school grounds. I was safe for a moment when the dog transformed.

"Natalie!" He said in shocked

I looked up into the face of Sirius Black

**

When I woke up it had to be about midnight. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was I found myself asleep next to Sirius and a stag. The werewolf that tried to kill me howled in the shack it was trapped in. I shook Sirius awake

"Explain to me what the hell is going on" I snapped as soon as he sat up

That got him going

"You shouldn't have followed us! You almost gotten killed!" He screamed

"You're always sneaking out! You don't expect someone to follow. And what is that!" I pointed at the stag

"That is James" Sirius snapped, shaking the stag.

That's funny. A human couldn't be an animal. Sirius leaned over and whispered at the stag and James appeared. If you had blinked you'd miss the transformation like I did.

"I…You…Stags…You…" I stuttered. James and Sirius laughed and then got the serious look on their face again.

"I can't believe you followed us!" James yelled "We thought you had a brain!"

I do have a brain, thank you very much. I looked over at Sirius and James before noticing. James was the stag and Sirius was the dog. Which means…

"Remus is a werewolf" I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts Maraudettes

The Marauders didn't know what hit them when the Maraudettes can into town. The only thing I could say was, they got a MAJOR shock

I'm Sophia Lima. Age: 17. Description: Long dark brown hair, normally in a tank top or tee with jeans.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, snuggling closer to Sirius's chest

Sirius sighed "It's nothin babe"

I looked up at his face "Something has to be wrong"

He turned his head "It's nothing Sophia"

I stopped asking questions out loud and started inside. Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Did I embarrass him? Did he do something to me? Did he find a better girl?

"I better go" I whispered, rolling out of his bed.

Normally I would stay for the night, but I don't think I will for a while. As I turned the knob I was hopping for a "bye" but was greeted by silence instead. I sighed

**

"Sophia?" Kristy was laying on the couch in short shorts and a tank

"Hey Kristy" I forced a smile

She closed her magazine and sat up "I better go. I promised to meet my boyfriend"

I watched Kristy go up the stair to the boy's dorms. When did she get a boyfriend? I was curious and I knew it was wrong to follow her, but I did. I hide behind the wall when she stopped at the 3rd floor dorm. Sirius's dorm. Kristy knocked and his sweet voice called out. She slipped in, shutting the door behind her. I crept up to the door, pressing my ear next to it and peeking through a crack.

"I missed you" Kristy said in her childish voice, climbing onto Sirius's lap "I don't see why you stay with her when you have me"

Sirius smiled "Don't worry, Love" He kissed her lips "It'll all go out as plan"

Kristy folded her arms and stuck out her lower lip "This plan takes a long time" She pouted.

Sirius cupped her face in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Its not long when you have me" He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe

I felt sick to my stomach. I knew Sirius was a player but I thought I had him tamed. Now I knew why he was weird earlier. He wanted me to leave and Kristy was waiting for me to enter the Common Room. I thought he loved me and that Kristy was my friend. Tears threatened to overflow from my eyes. I should just walk away and pretend that nothing happened, but I lost it.

"How could you!" I screamed when I entered the room

They spread apart and Kristy fell onto the bed

"Sophia" Sirius whispered "This…this isn't what it seems"

But even player-boy couldn't lie

"How could you" I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks like little rivers "I thought you loved me"

Sirius walked closer to me but I backed away

"I trusted you, Sirius" I cried "I had faith in you that you weren't a player and I wouldn't be a girl you'd cheat on. I was wrong"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. I turned to Kristy to lash out on her

"You!" I yelled, wiping my tears off my cheeks "I though you were my friend. Friends don't cheat on their friend with their boyfriend!"

"Sophia…"

"Some Maraudettes we are. We cheat on each other." I cried, and then turned back to Sirius "Never talk to me again! I hate you!"

**

"Sophia, what happen?" Nicollet asked, when I came crying into the dorm

"He…he" I stuttered

"Calm down. Take a deep breath" She ordered

I listened, taking a few breaths before calming saying "You were right Nico. He cheated"


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts Maraudettes

The Marauders can pull pranks, so can we. They can be annoying, so can we. They can't kick butt like a ninja, we can.

I'm Nicollet Marves. Age: 17. Description: Shoulder length, light brown hair. Normally in jeans with a tee.

"I don't know Natalie." I whispered "I don't even thinks he likes me"

Natalie laughed "You are so oblivious to the world"

I sighed, there would be no way to stop Natalie when she got an idea. Natalie wasn't outgoing like Kristy and Sophia but she wasn't quiet like me. She was pretty but never got into trouble. Me? I like to waste time away in the Library.

"Whatever Natalie" I sighed "Do whatever you want"

Natalie squealed with laugher "I love it when you let me do thing my way"

I shuddered. Why do I let Natalie do things her way? To get her off my case? To make her happy? Or just to embarrass me in front of everyone. Normally Kristy and Sophia let me do as I please and in return I let them copy my homework. But not for Natalie. Everything must be done her way.

"You won't regret it" She promised "I'll make you the _cutest _couple in school"

What if I don't want to be the cutest couple?

"Sure Natalie" I waved my hand, turning my attention back to my book

Natalie squeal and ran off, muttering something about a wonderful plan. More like terrifying. I maybe had about 5 minutes to myself when Sophia walked in.

"Hey" She muttered, plopping onto the chair next to me

I looked up "What's wrong Sop"

"I got into another fight with Sirius. I feel as if we're breaking apart so slowly" She sighed

I shook my head. When they got together I told her it wouldn't last. Sirius was a play and soon he will break her heart

"What was it about?" I asked

"I don't even know!" Sophia cried

"Shh" Madam Prince snapped

"Come on" I whispered "Lets go to the kitchens"

**

"I am Effie. Can Effie help you miss?" An elf asked us as we entered the kitchens

"Can we have a big bowl of ice-cream, Effie?" I asked

"Yes miss" Effie snapped her fingers and a large bowl of chocolate ice-cream appeared

"Make me fat" Sophia muttered, but spooned the ice-cream into her mouth

I patted her back "Now tell me everything that happened"

Sophia took a deep breath

"Well I went up to his dorm to see him"

She paused. "Go on" I mouthed

"I didn't think to knock so when I walked in he and James were getting dressed"

She paused again and I shuddered. What a terrible sight to see

"I waited until James left and when I walked back in he just kinda went off on me"

Another pause

"He slapped me, Nico"

"WHAT!" I yelled

That stupid bastard, slapping MY best friend

Sophia cried "He did more too"

She pulled up her shirt, revealing a ton of scars and bruises on her back.

"Oh Sophia." I whispered, pulling her into a hug


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts Maraudettes

"Oh Sophia" Nicollet pulled me into a hug. My tears poured onto her shoulders

"I should've listened to you, Nico. You were right all along" I sighed

"I was not" Nicollet resented "You truly loved him and believe he loved you back"

I looked away from her. She was wrong. She warned me about him and I took her warning like I took that hideous dress my grandmother gave me. 'Carelessness always hurts the most' she had said.

"Nico, your right. Face it. You warned me. You said he would hurt me and he did" I cried

"I said 'Carelessness always hurts the most' I never said he would hurt you" She whispered

I could never be right

"Listen, why don't you go talk to him" Nicollet suggested

I shook my head, stubbornly

"You're only making matters worst" She whispered "It's best to let your feelings and anger out before you cause even more issues"

Yet again she was right. I sighed, standing up. I walked over to my mirror, wiping away my tears and brushing my hair

"I'll be back" I said with confidence

**

I pounded on his dorm door "Sirius, we need to talk!" I yelled

"Come in!" He yelled back

Kristy sat at the foot of his bed and Sirius was struggling to put his shirt on

"I think you should leave" I said to Kristy "I need to talk to him alone"

She huffed, but left without a fight

"So what's up?" He asked

I can't believe he isn't even heartbroken. I mean, yeah he cheated on me but he looked as though nothing had happened

"Why did you do it?" Tears started back up "Was I not good enough?"

Sirius looked stumped for a moment "No Sophia. You were wonderful. The best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Well I guess that was until Kristy walked into you life" I snapped

He put his head into his hands "I don't know why I cheated, I really didn't"

"Liar" I sneered "What plan were you two planning up?"

"Soppie" He started

"Don't you Soppie me!" I yelled "Do you think I'm stupid! That I came up here to forgive you! Do you think I would say 'Hey Sirius I don't care if you cheating on me with my best friend but I still want to be with you?"

That got him

"You know what Sophia! Get out and never come back! I don't even know why you came here, to bitch at me" He yelled

"The only bitch is your girlfriend, Kristy. Or slut, that word fits her _so _much better" I snapped back

"Don't insult her!" Sirius yelled back

"Oh I'm so..." I was about to yell some nasty comment back, but I was stopped. My hand raised to my cheek

"I cant believe you" I whispered "You may be a player, but I never knew you also got abusive"

"Sophia…" I walked out of the room

Never trust your ex. They come back and hurt you not mentally but physically, like mine.

Sirius Black, the player, the ex slapper


End file.
